New Beginnings
by 19TeamEdward01
Summary: "Oh god... Edward!" I screamed his name and clun- click here to read more. Rated M for a reason! Edward is all human, Bella is all sex. Lets do this! Please review!


_Hello my loves! I'm so sorry I never write any more, but I finally have things to do and places to be. I am going to attempt to write, starting off with a sexy story based off my life. Disclaimer is Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy and review!_

 **Chapter one- Rough is Best**

"Oh… oh god! Edward!" I buried my head in a pillow, gripping on to it as I scram his name into the fluffy thing. It felt so amazing! The way his tongue tasted me all around, the way he sucked my tiny pleasure spot into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth around it made my body shake and shiver in anticipation.

I could feel sweat forming behind my neck, matting in my hair. I could also feel his body weight pinning my legs down under him. It was intoxicating… the way her tasted every inch of me with such love. It sent my body on fire, catching me in the flames he ignited on me.

The pillow gave away with my shaking arms and fell, allowing me to see my pulled-up shirt and Edwards eyes looking deeply into mine as he drank me. My mouth fell at this sight, and I called out again, "Edward!" It was the only word my mind could conjure up.

His eyes, I could tell he was smirking as he suddenly shoved a finger hard, deep inside me. I yelled out something, throwing my head back at the un-describable sensation he was making me feel. His finger curled inside me hitting my sweet pleasure spot dead-on.

I was sweating more, shaking harder and harder against his lips, and moaning louder.

"Are you ready?" His words broke me out of my haze. I opened my eyes and looked back down at him, over my breasts. Confused by his sudden words, I nodded, looking at his evil smirk that only grew bigger and bigger.

"As you wish…" Much to my dismay, he removed his finger from inside me. I could see myself dripping off of his fingers which only turned me on more. He rolled back onto his knees and got up straight like. I frowned, my once shaking body now still and cold from the window.

"Shh Bella love," he leaned down and put a finger on my lips. Seductively I parted my lips and let him slide a finger in, the one that was in me, and tasted myself off of him. He groaned at the sight, his pants getting tighter.

I watched in wonder as he grabbed a scarf, one I hardly wore, off of my desk. With a finger he signaled for me to stand up. Obeying, I got up and turned all of my attention to his fingers around the scarf.

He walked to my back side, then slowly slid the scarf over my eyes and tied it at the back. Curiously I opened my eyes and, holy shit, I couldn't see! I bit my lip and stood there while he finished the second knot to keep it securely on my eyes.

Without a single word, his fingers once on the scarf slid down to my neck. Then down my spine until my panties, and then back up my spine to my pulled-up shirt. I felt as his cool hands wrapped around the black shirt and lifted it up and off my body. Goose bumps spread over my naked back and made me drip with the need I felt for him.

After I heard my shirt hit a surface, my bed perhaps, his smooth hands returned to my hips, holding them the way he does when he bends me over. Instead of doing that he began sliding his hands up to my soft baby pink bra. I felt as each clasp unhooked, each and every one making me only wetter and wetter. I felt like I was going to explode if he didn't touch me already.

With only the smallest of touches he allowed the bra to fall off my arms and pool around my feet. My soft pink peaks hardened at the cold room, and I suddenly felt very vulnerable to this man I loved so much.

Gasping, I realized he had suddenly turned me around, and pushed me back until the back of my knees hit the bed. My legs were shaking again, the need for him inside of me making my mouth dry.

Finally… I thought as his lips connected with mine.

I kissed him as forcefully as he was kissing me, making my head spin from the taste of his lips on mine; a taste I would never tire of.

With ease he lifted me up and onto the bed, pinning me down again while my legs dangled off.

Finally, I broke. "Please," I murmured in his busy lips.

His kisses stopped, and I felt his lips at my ear. "Please what?" His whisper sent chills down my body.

"Pantiesssss."

At my ear I could feel his lips creep up into a smile. "Of course."

Those lips once at my ear went down to my blushing cheek, quickly to my lips, to my chin, to my throat… and oh god.

He kissed each soft pink peak and in between, to my stomach, to my navel, and once chase kiss over my panties directly on my bundle of nerves.

His arms then fallowed the path his lips did, sliding over ever curve and bump on my body. When he got to my black lacy panties he wrapped his fingers around them and slid them down my legs until I felt them slip off my feet.

Now drenching wet, shaking, breathing hard, and naked, every essence of my body was screaming at him to take me.

I faintly heard him undressing; the sound of his belt sliding off, the sound of the zipper sliding down, and finally the soft 'dud' of his jeans hitting my bedroom floor. I heard more soft noises, which I figured were his boxers. Then I heard the sound of my desk drawer open and a soft crinkly noise I automatically recognized as a condom.

My breathing picked back up as I heard the foil tear.

His footsteps appeared closer, and suddenly his hands were on my knees. Gently he pushed my knees apart. With one hand on my navel, his other one disappeared and finally, finally, I felt the very tip of him.

By this point I could feel my wetness dripping onto my bed sheets.

And then he thrusted… fast.

My mouth dropped into a scream of pleasure while my body arched and strained against him. His hands went to my arms, and like earlier, slid my arms over my head and pinned them there. I couldn't do anything but lie there and take it. And just like that I came violently, moaning his named in a slurred hurry.

Edward grunted, a beautiful sound if you asked me, and thrusted harder- letting me enjoy my orgasm.

Without notice, I was abruptly spun around to where my chest was pushed in my bed and my ass was sticking up. Edward fucked me harder, faster now. I was so lost in pleasure I couldn't really tell he pulled out and he too, climaxed too.

A while passed before he untied my blind fold and handed me my pajamas back and let me get changed.

"Holy shit…" I mumbled as I saw myself in the mirrors reflection as I went pee.

My hair was a rat's nest, once straight but now curly from the sweating and tugging and pulling. My lipstick was smeared down to my chin. I had about three hickys on my neck. My face was red and flushed, not to include the small amount of sweat I could feel under my hair.

After washing my hands, I walked back into my room to find the sexiest sight I could imagine. He was on my bed, in only loose-fitting jeans with his hands behind his head staring at my ceiling. The smirk on his face was obvious that he was at the moment very happy.

So, I crawled up on the bed next to him and laid my head on his chest, listening to his hear beating softly. Listening to the sweet sound I began drifting off into sleep, the sound of his heart beating for me like a lullaby.

I faintly noticed his arms reaching from behind his head to hold me closer to him and stroke my arms and back before I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
